Un coup du Destin
by Paige0703
Summary: En rentrant chez lui après une longue journée, Miyagi tombe nez à nez avec Shinobu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps rien que tout les deux... Le destin auquel croit tant Shinobu serait-il de leur côté ?


_**Et voici mon tout premier OS sur ce couple... alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.  
**_

_**J'espère tout de même que cette petite fic vous plaira.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture :)  
**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°  
**_

_**Un coup du Destin**_

Miyagi avait enfin finit sa journée et pouvait ainsi partir de l'Université pour rentrer chez lui. La journée, ou plutôt les derniers jours, lui avaient semblés s'éterniser. Sa seule distraction avait été Hiroki : si facile à taquiner. Pourtant même ça, avait fini par l'ennuyer. La raison d'un tel ennui ? Shinobu.

En effet, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne le voyait qu'en coup de vent. Un simple "Bonjour", "Ça va ?" ou "Bonsoir" résumait parfaitement leurs conversations. Ils n'avaient pas passés plus de 30 secondes ensemble depuis bien longtemps maintenant et ça l'ennuyait… Et la raison son ennui l'énervait. Depuis quand était-il devenu ce genre de personne ? Vouloir voir et être avec une personne à ce point ne lui était pas arrivé depuis…

- Quel temps pourri… murmura Miyagi, repliant son parapluie une fois entré dans son immeuble.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit vers l'ascenseur le sujet de tous ses tourments. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il se trouvait juste derrière lui. Miyagi passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Shinobu qui se retourna brusquement au même moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient :

- Qu'est-ce… Oh, Miyagi.

- Tu rentres bien tard Shinobu chi, remarqua Miyagi alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

- J'étais chez ma sœur… Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir si je ne lui répondais pas.

- A quel sujet ? demanda l'enseignant alors que l'appareil se mettait en mouvement.

- Elle… elle a dit qu'elle avait l'impression que je sortais avec quelqu'un, dit-il légèrement gêné. Et puis elle veut toujours savoir pourquoi je suis rentré d'Australie si soudainement.

- Je vois, toujours aussi curieuse, et… commença Miyagi avant que l'ascenseur ne s'immobilise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Évidemment, il a fallu qu'il y ai une coupure juste maintenant, soupira Miyagi avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol.

Shinobu l'observa quelques instants avant de venir s'installer près de lui.

- C'est le destin, murmura l'étudiant.

- Le destin ? Je dirai plutôt que c'est l'orage, rectifia Miyagi.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Shinobu avança lentement sa main vers celle de Miyagi, hésitant encore._ Qu'en pensera Miyagi ? Est-ce que ça le dérangera ? Ou alors est-ce que ça lui fera plaisir ? Me traitera-t-il encore de gamin comme il le fait à chaque fois ? _

Shinobu était encore en pleine réflexion quand il sentit la main de Miyagi se refermer sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il le va les yeux vers l'enseignant.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais… hésita Shinobu. _Est-ce que TOI tu en as envie ?_ pensa-t-il sans pourtant oser le demander.

- Si tu en as envie fait le. Si je ne veux pas je te le dirai. Tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Miyagi avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Shinobu fut soulagé : cela ne semblait pas gêner le plus âgé des deux.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as répondu à Risako, ajouta soudainement Miyagi brisant ainsi le silence.

-Rien, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

- Je vois.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la cabine de l'ascenseur toujours bloquée. Les secondes, puis les minutes, s'écoulèrent rapidement. Cela faisait près d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient coincés. Miyagi soupira une nouvelle fois : combien de temps encore comptaient-ils les laisser dedans ? Mais en même temps…il était enfin seul avec Shinobu et cela ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Shinobu était lui aussi en pleine réflexion : ces derniers jours où il n'avait pas pu voir Miyagi lui avait semblait durer une éternité, et là, il restait juste assis, sans rien se dire. Avait-il manqué à Miyagi autant que ce dernier lui avait manqué ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui montrait-il pas ? Un simple "Tu m'as manqué" ou "Je suis content de te revoir"… mais non, il ne disait rien. Et si il lui demandait directement "Je t'ai manqué ?" l'autre lui répondrait sûrement qu'il n'était qu'un gamin… Pourtant être enfermé avec Miyagi au moment où il pensait justement qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, en tête à tête, comme maintenant… Cela ne pouvait être que…

- C'est le destin, murmura Shinobu pour lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.

Shinobu avait pris sa décision : il allait faire quelques chose pour montrer à Miyagi qu'il lui avait manqué. Après tout, Miyagi lui-même lui avait dit _"Si tu en as envie fait le. Si je ne veux pas je te le dirai. Tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer."_

Il lâcha la main de Miyagi, se tourna vers luis et l'embrassa. Bien qu'il était sur de sa décision, ses oreilles étaient une nouvelle fois écarlates, preuve de sa gêne. Miyagi l'approcha un peu plus contre lui, le faisant s'asseoir entre ses jambes, les mains de Shinobu contre sa poitrine.

Le baiser, bien qu'un peu maladroit, prouva à l'enseignant qu'il avait manqué à son jeune amant. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, même si il ne le dirait sûrement pas au concerné. Ils se séparèrent finalement.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça Shinobu chi ? le taquina Miyagi.

- Oui je sais, s'emporta Shinobu comme à son habitude, je ne suis qu'un gamin !

- Dans ce cas on est deux, ajouta l'enseignant installant le jeune homme tout contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Quoi ! Je… je t'ai manqué ? demanda alors Shinobu.

- Ça à l'air de te surprendre… répondit-il quelque peu blessé._ C'est vraiment un gamin, _pensa-t-il, _si je ne lui montre pas clairement qu'il ma manqué il ne le comprendra pas. Dans ce cas c'est à moi de le lui faire comprendre._

Il tourna le visage de Shinobu vers le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres. Automatiquement le plus jeune entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant la langue de Miyagi venir trouver sa consoeur pour entamer une danse sensuelle. Il parvint tant bien que mal à glisser une de ses mains sous les multiples couches de vêtements du plus jeune et la fit lentement glisser le long de l'échine de ce dernier, le faisant frissonner.

- Miya… gi, murmura Shinobu entre les nombreux baisers. Je…

L'ascenseur se remit soudainement en marche, surprenant les deux amants. Miyagi observa Shinobu reprendre son souffle et ajouta :

- Ça aussi c'est le destin ?

Il l'aida à se relever avant de faire de même.

- Évidemment, ajouta Shinobu au moment où les portes s'ouvraient enfin. On allait quand même pa faire _ça _ici…

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais elle n'échappa pas à Miyagi, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette remarque alors que Shinobu rougissait à nouveau.

- Dommage… plaisanta l'enseignant avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'emmener chez lui.

Ils avaient à peine franchis le seuil de l'appartement qu'il le plaqua immédiatement contre le mur et recommença là où il s'était arrêté.

- Ce soir tu es à moi, murmura Miyagi à l'oreille du Shinobu, le sentant une nouvelle fois frissonner contre lui.

Shinobu était au paradis. Un simple baiser… Un simple baiser avait suffit à transmettre son message, son envie, son besoin de Miyagi. Il ne regretterait jamais "ce simple baiser".

Ils prirent rapidement le chemin de la chambre éparpillant leurs vêtements tout le long du trajet. Shinobu disait que c'était le destin, pourquoi le contredirait-il ? Après tout, même lui n'était pas de taille pour aller contre le destin…


End file.
